


When It Has All Gone to Shit

by Estrella_calavera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Wanted, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Nice!Levi, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_calavera/pseuds/Estrella_calavera
Summary: Eren made a mistake by deciding to live here. Things are complicated since Jean's struggling with his drinking problem and Armin's a recluse.





	When It Has All Gone to Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If alcohol abuse or emotional manipulation bother you, then you should probably click the back button. (It's subtle for the time-being, but it's integral to the plot.)

_‘I’m not really going to do this, am I?’_

Eren’s hands trembled as he tried to suck it up and dial the number of one of the local counseling facilities.

Of course he knew the guy, but he never thought there’d come a day where he really would need Levi’s services; afterall, he felt he was rather stable and had some tame worries for a college student. Though it was no surprise that being responsible for that douche train’s messes took its toll, it seemed to become normal in his everyday life. It never had been such a hindrance that he would have seriously deliberated on whether he’d leave their apartment.

Doing that with little to no forewarning probably wouldn’t result too well for him. Jean’d be bitching at him for having been there to pitch in the most when paying rent, and they were dependent on that asshole. They’d have to go apartment hunting again. Eren wasn’t even certain if Armin would even follow suit if he left, which wasn’t a good idea; both his roommates relied on him for a lot of the housekeeping.

He did feel rather alone even with just Armin. The once mischievous thinker seemed more intent on binge-reading than hanging out with his best friend.

He ground his teeth and inhaled. “I would like to make an appointment for a session, preferably between three and five o’clock on Wednesday, if possible.”

“What is your name? Is there a specific kind of counseling you’d be seeking? Or is there also anyone you’d like to request perchance?” The respondent inquired.

“Eren Yeager. Um, is Levi Ackerman available…?”

“I believe so- let me check his schedule.”

The twenty-year-old sighed. _‘What am I supposed to do- I can’t just leave the two of them to leech off of one another.’_

“Alright, well it seems he can see you at three-thirty for an hour session. Would you like to pay ahead of time, or when you arrive for your appointment?”

“I’ll pay once I arrive,” Eren answered before hanging up.

He pondered on why he let the asshat “help him out”.

Upon meeting Jean in high school, Eren used to respect him for being sociable and well-spoken. He could convince teachers he deserved better grades for his work, ladies that he was worth their time, and his boss that he not only shouldn’t be fired, but also get a fucking raise _._

Evidently, the decision to move into the apartment with him was not a stellar one, to say the least.  He randomly brought those disrespectful idiots there who would then proceed to trash the place by tossing empty bottles of various alcohol wherever. And if that didn’t already get under his skin, but one of them would miraculously break out into a fit of laughter at said ungodly hours of the night. Jean wasn’t the least bit innocent; the guy didn’t give a shit if he was underage. That freckled friend of his was Jean’s only saving grace. Otherwise, it’d be too likely that he’d be either dead or in jail. Marco was the reason Jean was still working, let alone breathing. It’s amazing a decent person would bother with such a lost cause.

* * *

“You worry me a lot, you know...” Marco opined.

“I’m fine. You may think I have a problem, but I can handle myself.”

Marco continued to walk up the stairs of the apartment complex as and support Jean’s body as he clung to him. Was this necessary when he's profoundly concerned for Jean and this habit? He had been apprehensive since it was developed, but he didn’t give his boyfriend an ultimatum over it. Of course, he could only blame himself for not being insistent on halting this habit.

“Jean, please stop. All I ask i-”

“Just what are you insinuating?,” said pseudo-blond questioned warily.

Marco refrained from tearing his eyes away from his boyfriend as they halted; he wasn’t going to bite his tongue this time.

“Listen, Jean, I know things have gotten hard lately, but you need help. I’m here for you, so please promise you’ll listen to my suggestion,” he implored.

Jean was a sucker for the downtrodden expression on Marco’s face, merely muttering a “I’ll consider it.” Only then did they both resume with their trek to Jean’s shared apartment.

“How about we see if we can’t just study, you and me. No distractions, and I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

“So you say; all I’m concerned about right now is lying down. God, I may as well be Atlas.”

* * *

 

As the door creaked, Eren was snapped out of his thoughts only to be greeted by familiar faces- the devil and his poor disciple. He had just decided to get the broom and sweep, but it took all he had not to snap the implement (or attempt to) upon grabbing it.   

“Should I even bother to ask?” The agitated man muttered.

Marco ignored Jean’s scowling as he escorted him to the couch and shook his head. He knew his boyfriend would erupt if he allowed him to focus on his roommate. Marco kissed the blond’s forehead despite his protests before massaging his broad shoulders. The groan coming from Jean made him smile, and leaned back into him.

That kind of stuff always made Eren shudder, wondering why his roommate gets to be so open with his partner in front of him; it makes him question his own lonely status. Even though he knew school and his job wouldn’t make it easy, he would see someone and make it work, that is, if someone was actually interested in him. He swept with vigor through the kitchen area. His raven hair concealed his stare at nothing in particular. Honestly, the only reason his roommates even want him around is because he can clean any messes, buys most of the food, and he doesn’t bother to set either of them straight.

* * *

 

Jean sighed with a semblance of relief as the asshole left shortly after his arrival to the apartment. Thank god he has no classes to worry about today; Monday had to be his least favorite day of the week. “Marco, could you make me a cup of tea?” He requested with his head in his hands.

His boyfriend wordlessly walked over to the kitchen and began searching for the kettle. By the time Marco got some water boiling on the small range, he saw in the corner of his eye that Jean had pulled out his phone. The freckled man frowned as he saw the blond typing before breaking                 the silence.

“Apparently, I gotta cover someone’s shift tonight. Fun… Because she bailed, I have to suffer.”

“What time? Surely I can help you focus on you readings for-” Marco began.

“It starts at three, and I’ve got enough to deal with. I’ve already put off my lab report or else I’m screwed. Listen, I don’t think I can manage it tonight, Marco.”

Jean caught his gaze just as the kettle began whistling and winced.

* * *

 

_‘Well, would you look at that? I hardly talk to the guy, and yet he’s in my schedule.’_

Levi’s eyes shifted to the printer that was rattling on the end of his desk. He was hoping Petra would learn something from the articles he was preparing for their next session. Levi smiled to himself as he straightened the fresh, warm pages and stapled them. The man laid them in a stack and put them in a folder before turning his attention back to his monitor.

He wondered what his wife was in the mood to eat tonight.

Did she know Eren called for an appointment? Her sister was always the one to relay any news involving him. There was specified type of counseling or any particular concerns noted according to the receptionist. Levi sighed, the first session was sometimes the least helpful, but at least he knew his upcoming client.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get this out there since I've kind of had this concept floating around in my brain for a while. I'm going to try to find someone to beta read my work soon. Feel free to leave any feedback!


End file.
